In the Aftermath
by georgiejfan
Summary: Head and Heart Series, Part Three. In the aftermath of the hostage crisis at the Metro Court Hotel, Jason and Georgie's relationship changes. Sequel to lonely (too long). Jason/Georgie
1. Chapter One

**In the Aftermath**  
Head + Heart Series, Part Three  
Sequel to **lonely (too long)**

 _I need a quick fix_  
 _I don't want to feel this_  
 _Come into my arms and make everything alright_

-Digital Daggers, _Spark_

Chapter One

Shutting the door behind her Georgie leaned back against it and let her purse drop to the floor. The house was quiet. Mac was at the station leading the hunt for "Mr. Craig" and her sister was with Robin at the hospital, where her cousin was still recovering from the gunshot wound she'd sustained at the hands of that same maniac. Wrapping her arms around her waist Georgie slid to the floor and letting the silence surround her like a blanket she gradually began to process what had happened.

While she was relieved that her sister and cousin were going to be alright, the knot of fear that had formed in her heart during the hostage crisis was still there. She had come so close to losing two of her best friends in the same night. Taking in a shaky breath Georgie reminded herself that while they were a little worse for wear they were alive. But not everyone was.

Alan Quatermaine was dead.

Tears sprang to her already red eyes and pressing her face into her knees she cried quietly. While she had never been particularly close to the man, she still admired him as a doctor and she had lived in the same house with him while she was married to Dillon. She knew he could be pretty funny and that he could hold his own in a battle of wits with his father and his sister. She knew that he cared very deeply for his children and that he loved Monica with all of his heart. She knew that he had his flaws, everyone did, but underneath it all he was a good man.

Letting out with a shuddering breath, Georgie wiped at the remaining tears on her cheeks and grabbed the strap of her purse, standing up she ignored the fatigue that enveloped her body and made her way to the stairs. She planned on taking a quick shower and grab a bite to eat before she resumed her search for Jason.

Trudging up the stairs she tried to think of where else he might be.

When she heard of Alan's death, at first Georgie had assumed that Jason would be with his family, with Sonny or Carly, or maybe even Sam. But, she learned through hospital gossip that Jason had disappeared after visiting with his father one last time and no one had seen or heard from him since. Unlike the last time he left, he hadn't even made an attempt to contact Georgie. A new fear for Jason threatened to overwhelm her and as soon as she could she left the hospital in search of him.

Her fear had only grown after visiting his apartment, the docks, and anywhere else she could think he might go. But determination kept her from giving up, even now, as tired as she was, she wasn't going to stop until she either found him or heard that he was okay.

Maxie and Robin couldn't have been saved only for her to lose Jason.

Making her way down the dark hallway like a sleepwalker Georgie opened the door to her bedroom. Shutting the door behind her she looped the strap of her bag over the handle and looking up she let out with a startled gasp as she took in the shadowy form sitting on the edge of her bed.

She recognized Jason almost immediately and relief filled her.

He was safe.

Slipping off her shoes Georgie padded softly across the room, rounding the corner of the bed she made her way to Jason's side. A soft glow, coming from the flood light on the back of the neighbors garage, allowed her to see him clearly. Kneeling down in front of him she took in the way his shoulders were hunched forward and his vacant stare as he gazed out of the window just behind her.

Once again Jason was sitting before her, more vulnerable than she could have ever imagined a man like Jason could be and once again her heart ached for him.

"Jason." She said his name quietly but it was enough to draw his attention to her and as soon as his gaze locked with hers his eyes filled with tears.

"Alan is dead. My father's dead."

With those words the dam holding back his tears broke. Standing, Georgie meant to take a seat next to him on the bed, to hold him, instead he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. Pressing his tear stained face to her stomach Jason poured out his grief.

His pain broke her heart.

Shutting her eyes tightly Georgie fought her own tears; he needed her to be strong for him right now. Threading her fingers through his hair she held him as close as she could as she struggled to find words of comfort, but as articulate as she usually was she could find nothing to say. Instead she tried to convey through her hands and through her very physical presence her support.

Just like the previous summer, Georgie wasn't sure when Jason's tears had stopped only that they had and that he was only letting out with deep shuddering breaths. Not knowing what to do, she awkwardly bent forward and pressed her lips to the crown of his head. The sigh he emitted and the loosening of his shoulders and arms let her know that it had been the right thing to do.

Jason slowly pulled away from her and resting his hands on her hips he looked up at her, his eyes swimming with a mixture of sorrow, guilt, and anger.

"I should have been with him," he said, his voice raw with emotion. "I should have been by his side, I should have told him-, but I wasn't instead I went to kill the man who did this," Jason admitted.

Georgie flinched at his words but her hands never left his leather clad shoulders where she had placed them once he'd pulled away from her. Instead she withheld her judgment and gave his shoulders a gentle and what she hoped was a supportive squeeze.

"I should have been there with him," Jason repeated, but this time his voice was filled with venom and his grip on her hips tightened. "I should have told him I loved him. He should have known that," he finished with a mixture of resolution and resignation.

Baffled, Georgie shook her head. "Jason, Alan knew," she told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

But judging by the look on his face she could see he didn't fully understand.

"Alan knew that you loved him. After you left last summer, he was so worried, especially when he found out that neither Sonny nor Carly knew where you were. But when you called him, and when he could tell _them_ that you were okay, it was as if world peace had been declared," she explained. "It meant the world to him."

"Georgie, I did that for you."

Surprised by his admission, Georgie stood in stunned silence for a moment before shaking her head. "I don't believe that. Yes, you called him after I told you but I think you cared, in fact I know you did. You didn't have to call him, you could have called Sonny, or Carly, and it would've gotten back to him that you were safe. You called him." She watched as he began to process her words. "He knew."

Jason nodded slowly and repeated her words, "he knew."

"He loved you too and you know that," she finished.

"I do," he admitted. Jason lapsed into a brief silence before murmuring, "we only get one father."

"What?" Georgie asked, the word coming out a little harsher than she wanted.

"We only get one father, that's what the gunman said to me before I let him go," Jason explained.

Georgie started to pull away from him, but stopped herself when she realized what she was doing. He didn't need her shutting down, not now, not over her own issues. Instead she pushed them aside and brushed her cold hand over his warm forehead.

"Jason you may not have had the best relationship with Alan, but the one you did have mattered," she said gently. "It mattered because underneath it all there was love."

Lifting his gaze to meet hers, Jason searched her eyes. She knew that he knew there was more to what she was saying but he wasn't going to find the answers he was unknowingly looking for.

She wouldn't let him.

And when the answer he was searching for didn't immediately appear, she could see the second he let the matter go. Instead he thanked her.

"For what?" She asked, instantly missing the heavy weight of his hands on her hips when he finally removed them.

"For everything," he replied. "For being there when I need you, for knowing exactly what to say, for being my-," he faltered in his explanation as he struggled to find the word he was looking for. She waited but he never finished his sentence.

"Friend," she supplemented.

"Right," he replied reluctantly.

Georgie moved a step back as Jason finally stood, his gaze shot to the door. He rubbed his hand roughly over the back of his neck before saying, "I should probably go."

Hearing the reluctance in his voice and noting the sheer exhaustion etched onto his face Georgie said timidly, "you don't have to." Shrugging she continued, "You could stay."

"Here?" He asked, indicating to her room.

She nodded a little uncertainty and said, "You'll probably want to leave in the morning. Maybe out the window," she added lowly, slightly embarrassed by how juvenile it sounded. "Mac will be at the station all night and Maxie said she was going to stay with Robin, so you can stay. If you want."

"Are you sure?" He searched her face looking for any reluctance.

"Yes," she assured him. "I trust you."

Nodding slowly Jason began pulling off his jacket and nervously Georgie pulled back the comforter and top sheet. Moving to the other side of the bed she too took off her own jacket and hooked it over her purse on the door knob as Jason removed his shoes. Busying herself with removing her jewelry she heard the sheet rustle as Jason slid into her bed. Not wanting to seem like she was hesitating Georgie turned around and made her way to her side of the bed.

Jason was lying on his back facing the ceiling, one arm resting on his stomach and his eyes already closed as she slid in next to him. Curling up on her side facing Jason, in the fetal position as she always did, she watched him in the dark.

Very quickly his breathing became slow and even as sleep overtook him. She wanted to reach out to him, to grasp the hand that lay limp between them, but she didn't. She didn't want to disturb him, not when he seemed to find some peace in sleep. Instead she settled on observing him and trying to analyze her own chaotic emotions.

There was a spark, a small spark growing inside of her for Jason, for this man who had shown himself to be vulnerable to her, who trusted her, who she knew implicitly that she could trust. A spark for someone so different than her, someone so dangerous. It was a spark she was reluctant to name and even more reluctant to snuff out. If she were completely honest with herself she wanted to nurture it, to watch it grow but while the prospect gave her hope it also terrified her.

For now all she was brave enough to do was leave it untouched, a small pinprick of light in the dark.

* * *

Apologies for the delays between stories but I started this series when I had a lot going on in my life, particularly selling and buying a house. I hope to lessen the time between additions to Head + Heart now that things have calmed down a bit.

Special thanks to Kathy0518 for your continued interest and support of this series.


	2. Chapter Two

**In the Aftermath**  
Head + Heart Series, Part Three  
Sequel to **lonely (too long)**

 _Somebody to die for_  
 _Somebody to cry for_

-Hurts, _Somebody to Die For_

Chapter Two

The muffled sound of a door opening and closing woke Jason from a deep sleep. Blinking lazily, he let his vision adjust to the early morning sunlight streaming in through the window. Moments into consciousness he realized that he was wrapped around Georgie, her back snuggled against his chest, one of his arms wrapped around her waist while the other rested above her head, his knees tucked up behind hers.

Warm beneath her floral print comforter Jason wrapped his arm a little tighter around Georgie's waist and shut his eyes. He listened as a pair of heavy footsteps made their way up the stairs and toward Georgie's bedroom door.

Mac.

The sound of the footsteps stopped just outside her door and Jason knew that if Mac were to open her door and find him there, in Georgie's bed with her, the police commissioner wouldn't hesitate to kill him. But Jason was strangely unconcerned and made no move to get out of the bed or to try and hide. In the end he didn't have to, Mac moved past Georgie's room, down the hall and Jason heard another door open and close. There was a faint shuffling sound followed, very soon, by the distant sound of snoring.

Jason knew he had to leave and that this was the perfect time to do so, but he made no move to get up. He was warm and comfortable in a way he couldn't recall being in a very long time and he didn't want to give that feeling up just yet.

Instead he made one failed attempt to fall back to sleep, but with Mac's return home the reminder that his own father was dead came back with a full vengeance.

The ache in his chest was still there, but it wasn't as strong as the previous night. The initial shock had worn off, leaving Jason with the painful resignation that his father was gone. Forever. He couldn't recall feeling a grief this palpable before, the closest feeling he could recall was when he'd learned of Courtney's death during the outbreak following the birth of her son. But even that grief was marred by nostalgia. By the time of her death their relationship had long been over.

His relationship with Alan wasn't impaired by nostalgia, it wasn't tainted by animosity as his relationship with AJ had been, and it wasn't a vague or loose relationship, which made confronting the reality of his death all the more difficult.

The change in Georgie's breathing pulled Jason from his thoughts.

She was waking up.

Knowing that she would be embarrassed by their current position, Jason reluctantly pulled his arm from around her waist and moved back to his side of the bed. Propping himself up against the headboard he watched and waited as she first curled up tighter and then stretched out, letting out with a low groan as her muscles began to loosen up. Only then did he realize that his own muscles felt stiff and that they must have been sleeping in the same position for most of the night.

Georgie yawned and turned over, seeing Jason she smiled up at him and opened her mouth to speak, but Jason silenced her before she could utter a word.

"Mac's home," he warned her in a hushed voice.

With those two words Georgie was wide awake, her eyes bugged out as she swiftly sat up and looked at the door to her bedroom. Jason stifled a laugh at her initial panic and by the time she turned back to face him he had just managed to wipe the smile from his face.

"Well you're still alive," Georgie said. "I guess that means he didn't come to check on me."

"I think he thought about," Jason admitted, and added, "but he decided against it."

Shaking her head, she ran a hand through her tousled hair. "I'm surprised I didn't wake up," she said through a yawn, "I'm usually a very light sleeper. It's one of the reasons why Maxie's room is closer to Mac's," she told him, nodding towards the direction of Mac's snoring, "she's a heavier sleeper."

"It was a long night," Jason replied and with those words Georgie was reminded why she was waking up to Jason in her bed.

"How are you doing?" She asked after a beat.

"I'm okay," he replied.

Georgie gave him a skeptical look. She couldn't tell if he truly meant it, that he was okay, or if it was just an automatic response and so she waited.

Knowing what she was thinking, Jason repeated his sentiment. "I really am. It still hurts, but I'm okay."

Nodding her head Georgie accepted his response but added, "It's also okay if you're not."

"I know," he assured her. He watched as she tentatively reached out and took his hand in her own. The touch was feather light and Jason realized that she was afraid that he might break. He was oddly touched by her act. Everyone believed, or at least acted as though he were indestructible. Even himself at times. But Georgie saw him for who, for what he truly was.

Human.

Suddenly Jason found himself telling her about the previous night, when he went to visit his father after Alan had died.

"I told him about you," he said carefully watching her reaction, "after he was gone, I told him that we were friends."

"Really?" She was surprised, they had been friends for months now but not once had they discussed letting other people know. Choosing to follow Jason's lead on the matter, and her own desire not to deal with the reactions of their families and their friends, she had kept mum on the topic. But she had to admit that she was more than a little touched by the fact that Jason had chosen to tell Alan, even if it was after his death, that they were friends.

"I told him how it started, that you knew where I was when I left, that you've been there for me, that we talk," Jason explained. "What we talk about, traveling, books, Maxie."

Georgie smiled, imagining Jason's explanation, wondering if he mentioned their shared kiss, the kiss they never talk about, and wondering what Alan's reaction might have been had he survived. She voiced the last part of her thought aloud to him.

"I wonder what he would have said about us, if..." She trailed off.

Jason gave a short shake of his head. He knew his father would have found it strange that they were friends, even to Jason it still seemed out of character for both of them, but it also felt right. What Jason wasn't sure about was what his father's reaction would have been to what else Jason had told him.

What he hadn't told Georgie was that he had mentioned his growing feelings for the younger woman as well as his hesitation and his concerns about the differences in their ages. While he tried to reason that she had been through so much already in her short life, she was still young enough that it made him uncertain. He couldn't imagine his father approving of anything other than friendship between the two and for reasons he didn't want to confront the thought caused a pit to form in his stomach.

"Jason?"

Shaking his head Jason focused on Georgie, who was watching him with a questioning look on her face.

"Sorry," Jason replied.

"It's okay," she assured him, right before her alarm clock went off.

Scrambling for the clock on her nightstand, she flipped the switch shutting off the annoying buzzing sound. Both Georgie and Jason remained quiet as they listened for any indication that Mac had woken up from the sudden harsh sound, but they could only hear the steady drone of his snores.

Looking at the clock Jason realized that if he stayed any longer he was risking being caught and sharing a look with Georgie he knew she had realized the same thing. Throwing back the covers he dropped his feet to the floor and as he was reaching for his heavy boots to pull them on when Georgie stopped him.

"Wait up here, I'll go make you some coffee before you leave," Georgie said and left the room before he could protest.

Standing, Jason let his gaze move around the room as he waited for her to return, taking in the neatly ordered setting for the first time, before finally landing on her bookcases. Moving toward the shelves he scanned the titles, noting the number of books on history and science, but paying special attention to the works of fiction. He couldn't help but notice that she had five copies of one book in particular, _Jane Eyre_. Pulling out one of the battered copies he flipped the book over to the back cover and read the synopsis before turning to the first pages.

By the time Georgie returned with a disposable travel cup filled with steaming hot black coffee Jason had read through the introduction. Taking the coffee from her he handed her the book and said, "they sound interesting."

"The Brontë sisters?" Georgie asked. Jason nodded before taking a careful sip. "Yeah, they were, especially for their time," she agreed.

"You really like that book, don't you," Jason observed. "You own five copies."

Georgie laughed lightly and nodded in agreement. "Six. There's one in my purse," she informed him. "It's my favorite book," she said, then paused and added, "the favorite book of probably a million other women too."

"What's so special about it?" He asked watching as her face light up as she started talking about the book.

"Jane Eyre, she's an incredible character. She overcomes so much and finds her happiness. I guess she finds what everyone wants" she explained with a shrug. Her face then took on a thoughtful expression and she asked, "what's your favorite book?"

Jason stopped and thought for a long moment before answering, "the encyclopedia."

"The encyclopedia?" Georgie repeated.

Jason nodded and murmured his assent. "I like opening it to any page, you learn something new every time," he explained.

"I think I understand," Georgie replied, and she did.

Looking out the window Jason said, "I think I'd better go. Can I leave out the front door?" He asked, a tinge of humor in his voice.

Telling him to follow her, Georgie led him out of her room, down the stairs and to the back door. There she peaked out to make sure that the neighbors car was already gone. Once she was sure the coast was clear she let him move past her.

Jason stopped just outside the door and sucked in the cold February morning air. Turning back to Georgie he watched as she wrapped her light gray sweater a little tighter in a vain attempt to ward off the wintery wind that pushed in through the open doorway.

Once again there were echoes of that first night as Georgie looked up at him searchingly and asked, "you're going to be okay, right?"

Jason felt his chest tighten and his voice was rough when he replied, "yes. Thanks to you," he added.

Then, eliminating the distance between them, he grasped her gently by her shoulders and placed a kiss on her forehead. When he pulled back he saw tears in her eyes.

"If you need anything, anything at all, you have me," Georgie said, her voice thick with emotion, as she quickly swiped away a tear that fell to her cheek.

Jason nodded quickly, feeling his emotions coming to the surface.

"Goodbye Georgie."

With those two words Jason vanished around the side of the house, leaving both wishing for something that wasn't.

* * *

 **Note:** Georgie's last line, as any Sherlolly fan will know, has echoes of a line from the BBC series _Sherlock_. While the line is not quoted directly I did want to make that very clear.

Thank you for all of the reviews and favorites/follows on the last chapter. The response to this series has been completely unexpected but very much appreciated. I only hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I do.


	3. Chapter Three

**In the Aftermath**  
 _Head + Heart Series_ , Part Three  
Sequel to **lonely (too long)**

 _The gleaming stars all about the shining moon_  
 _Hide their bright faces, when full-orbed and splendid_  
 _In the sky she floats, flooding the shadowed earth_  
 _with clear silver light._

\- Sappho

Chapter Three

 _"He was a man who wore a lot of hats, a lot of egos and emotions he would juggle. But Alan was a master because there was one thing that he could do better than anybody and that he understood better than anybody and that was_ _ **the complexities of love**_ _."_

The complexities of love.

There was no one on earth who understood the complexities of love better than Alan, Jason thought to himself as he stood on the docks, watching the gentle lapping of the waves. Or better than any of the Quartermaines, really.

Ned was speaking from experience when he spoke those words. He knew, just like the rest of the Quartermaines, including Jason, how complex love could be, especially the love between family. Jason had never understood why, despite everything that had happened, he had always felt something for each of his family members. Even though they often drove him to his breaking point, he still cared, loved them. His parents, his grandparents, Emily, all of them.

Even AJ.

Someone, he couldn't remember who, had said that to hate someone you know you have to love them in equal parts. And he hated AJ as much as he loved him, but to what degree he didn't know.

"Jason?" A soft voice called out to him.

Turning around Jason spotted Carly standing at the base of the stairs, one hand still resting on the railing, a concerned look in her eyes. Giving her a small smile and a slight nod, she moved toward him and looped her arm through his. Taking in her familiar presence, he leaned against her slightly and returned his gaze to the water.

"How are you doing," she asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm fine," he replied.

Nodding slightly she rested her head against his shoulder and said, "I still can't believe he's gone."

 _Neither can I_ , Jason thought to himself.

"Michael's asking a lot of questions about him," Carly admitted. There was a guilty but also uncertain tinge to her voice, it was a tone Jason rarely heard but one that he knew meant she was feeling very deeply guilty. He also knew that she wouldn't accept comfort from anyone when she was feeling this way. No Carly would try to find a way to make it right, even if it was too late. Her next sentence made it clear that she had already come up with a plan. "Maybe you could talk to him about Alan," she suggested.

Jason stilled. Yes, he could talk to Michael about Alan but he wouldn't have much to offer him and he told this to Carly.

Carly nodded her head again and he could tell she was deep in thought. Suddenly her grip on his arm tightened slightly in excitement and lifting her head from his shoulder she turned and made a second suggestion.

"Then maybe you could take him to Monica and Emily, I bet they've got plenty of stories to tell him," she said before adding, "and you."

Jason remained quiet for a moment as he thought about her suggestion. "I think that's a great idea, Carly," he told her, looking down at her.

Carly smiled at the sincerity in his eyes and she knew that in some small way she had helped him. Throwing her arms around his neck she hugged him tightly.

Jason returned her embrace and caught sight of Georgie who had just rounded the corner. Catching her eye he gave her a small smile that she returned. Giving him a light wave she slipped away leaving the pair of friends alone.

Pulling away from him, Carly looked up at Jason and said, "come on, let's go to the hotel, have a drink or something to eat. Or both."

Knowing that Carly wouldn't take no for an answer, Jason allowed her to pull him up the stairs and to the hotel.

Two hours later the pair finally parted company. Carly had done most of the talking, keeping the conversation light but never purposefully avoiding Alan's death. Between her conversation and the food and beer she'd given him before sending him off with a hug, Jason felt more like himself.

But a part of him still felt like something was missing.

He had thought about going back to his apartment after leaving Carly, needing solitude, but instead he found himself standing outside of Kelly's. Glancing in through the window he saw Georgie talking with Bobbie at the counter amidst the dinner rush. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he checked the time. It was a little after six. Confused Jason slid his phone back into his pocket and looked back up, just in time to see Georgie grab her purse and give one of the other waitresses a small squeeze on the arm before making her way to the exit.

Stepping to the side Jason waited for her just outside the door but not in any direct line of vision. The bell rang and Georgie stepped out into the early March air.

"Georgie," he called out to her quietly.

Gasping Georgie spun around and laughed when she saw him. "Jason! You startled me!"

Smiling at her laughter he apologized, which she shrugged off. Moving toward him, he watched as she quickly appraised him before asking how he was holding up.

"I'm good," he replied honestly. "I've been getting a lot of support, so that's helped," he admitted.

Georgie nodded and said, "yeah, I saw you with Carly." Georgie paused for a moment, her expression becoming thoughtful before she continued. "Maxie reminds me a little of Carly and Maxie always has my back. Carly must do the same for you."

"And me for her," Jason added, with a short nod. "Did you just get off?" Jason asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Georgie answered, bringing her hand up to her neck to rub out a sore spot.

"I thought you were working the early shift?"

"This week, yeah I am, but one of the other waitresses called to say she was going to be a little late, so I agreed to stay until she could come," she explained.

"Are you going to head home now?" Jason asked, though he felt like the answer was obvious.

"Yeah," Georgie answered before asking Jason, "what about you?"

"I was think about it," he said.

"But..." Georgie added.

Jason shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know where I want to go," he admitted.

Georgie bit her bottom lip and twisting her purse strap she said, "I think, well I know about a spot..." Trailing off she tried to gauge his interest before continuing. "I know a spot and if you want I can take you there," she finished in a rush.

"Okay," was Jason simple reply. "Lead the way."

Leading Jason to her car, she unlocked the vehicle and slid into the driver's seat. Jason could tell that she was slightly nervous and asked her why. Georgie gave a noncommittal shrug and instead focused on her driving.

Very quickly they were exiting the city and on a darkening country road, lined with farms that eventually gave way to dense forest. Thirty minutes later Georgie was pulling off onto a dirt drive with her headlights on bright. Driving slowly, she came to a stop and unbuckling his seat belt Jason kept his gaze fixed on the building in front of the car.

Georgie shut off the engine but kept the headlights on and getting out of the car Jason could feel Georgie's eyes on him as he took in the old, crumbling lighthouse and attached home. The lighthouse was square in shape and built out of a brownish colored brick. It stood almost three stories high and probably did once upon a now but now it was partially collapsed. The house was made from the same brick and stood two stories, and was raised slightly from the ground. A set of stairs led up to a door that had been boarded over. Almost all of the windows were boarded up, only a handful were missing. Turning his questioning gaze on Georgie he asked her where they were.

Pointing out past the house she said, "the Port Charles River used to run past this place, about fifteen feet from here, until it was diverted in 1841. There's a little creek, but it usually dries up in the winter. The Port Charles River has always been wide and they built a series of lighthouses along the way. When they diverted the river, the lighthouses were abandoned, some torn down to make way for farms, others like this one were left to fall down on their own," she explained, a sorrowful tone to her voice.

Moving away from the car and toward the lighthouse Jason asked, "how did you find out about it?"

Following closely behind him she answered, "in high school we had to do a paper on a local history topic and after some research I found out about these lighthouses. It took me a bit to find one still standing and once I did I kind of became a little obsessed," she admitted.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Jason asked, peaking in through one of the high windows.

"No," she started, then amended her statement with a quick shake of her head. "Well the State of New York does since it's government property," she said before reluctantly admitting, "we're technically trespassing."

Jason turned to look at her and noted the sheepish look on her face and gave her a look that asked if she thought he was seriously worried about that. It took her a moment before realization dawned on her face and she turned away, embarrassed. He was considered a professional criminal, a little trespassing wasn't something that worried him.

Clearing her throat she added, "Lila also knew about it, but obviously she never came out here."

"Grandmother knew?" This surprised him and he gazed at her expectantly.

"Well, like I said I became a little obsessed with this place and once school ended for the year I made it my summer project to see it restored," she explained, gazing up at the house in a way that Jason might almost call lovingly. "First I contacted the New York Park's Department, and when that didn't work I wrote to our State Reps, but neither of them cared. The building didn't have any significant historical value, they said. And there are already three other lighthouses on the river in better condition and with stories behind them. So when that didn't work I went to Lila. I knew she was a member of the Port Charles Historical Society and I thought she might be able to help me and she tried," Georgie told him. "She really tried."

"What happened?" Jason asked looking back at the building, taking in the roofless house and the partially collapsed tower.

Defeated, Georgie's shoulders slumped and she said, "they couldn't get the funding. The old Turner House needed repairs, and because President Harrison stayed in the house, for one night," she emphasized emphatically, almost as if she were trying to argue the lighthouse's case to Jason, and finished bitterly, "that project received the money."

"I'm sorry," Jason said, realizing how much this place meant to her.

"You win some, you lose some," she said nonchalantly, but Jason could still hear the disappointment in her voice.

They stood, side by side, silently for a moment before Jason asked, "have you ever been inside?"

"No," she answered immediately.

"Why not?"

"Because, whenever I come out here I come alone," she said, pausing before adding, "until now, of course. I was always worried that I might get hurt and no one would know where I was and I would die out here and twenty years later they would find bones and have to identify me using dental records."

Jason raised an eyebrow at her list of fears and she shrugged in response.

"I prefer to play it safe," she replied unapologetically.

"Well I'm here," Jason pointed out.

Looking up at him in surprise she said with a hint of excitement to her voice, "you want to go in?"

Jason nodded his head and countered, "don't you?"

"Yes, maybe, but how?"

"Do you have a tire iron and a flashlight?" He asked. And surprising both of them Georgie didn't ask him why, instead she immediately went to her car and opened the trunk. Pulling out the items she made her way back to Jason and handed them to him. Jason opened his mouth to speak but Georgie beat him to the punch.

"Don't ask me if I'm sure, if you do I know I'll back out," she said in one excited breath.

Amused Jason turned the flashlight on and handed it back to her, beckoning her to follow him. Climbing the solid stone stairs he instructed her to hold the flashlight and using the tire iron he pried the boards from the door. When that was done he tested the doorknob and found it was unlocked. Handing her the tool he took the flashlight from her as she tossed the tire iron to the ground.

Telling her to stay where she was he opened the door and cast the beam from the flashlight around the room. It was empty. He was just about to step forward to make sure it was safe when Georgie suddenly gripped his arm, effectively stopping him from moving.

"Jason," she said, pointing at a spot just inside the doorway.

Looking down Jason realized that four boards were missing from the floor just inside the door, creating a gap. Had he stepped forward he would have fallen about three or four feet, maybe more. Assessing the situation Jason realized that while he could easily step across the hole in the floor, Georgie would have to jump, and not knowing how the boards on the other side would hold up he was reluctant to let her try.

Sensing his thoughts, Georgie sighed and said, "I guess we've reached the end of the road."

Shaking his head he told her to wait and shoving the flashlight into his back pocket he carefully straddled the gap. Satisfied with the stability he urged her to come forward. Settling his hands on her waist he gently lifted her up and across the gap at the threshold, joining her once she was safely on the other side.

They made their way slowly through the five rooms that made up the ground floor of the house, both having agreed not to try and go upstairs. Exploring every nook and cranny with Jason leading the way. Each time he completed a full sweep with the flashlight in everyone room they entered to ensure that none of the floorboards were missing and that the room was safe. The last room they came to, which was connected to the lighthouse itself, was the kitchen, and like the rest of the rooms it was empty with the exception of fallen boards and an old iron wood burning stove, which sat in the middle of the room. Pushing past Jason, Georgie made her way over to the stove.

"Georgie," Jason called out.

"It's fine," she said, "If it can hold this thing it can certainly hold me."

Jason watched as she ran her hand over the surface, uncaring about the dust, dirt and grime that attached itself to her fingertips. A small smile played on her face and Jason wanted to ask her what she was thinking about but knew that if she wanted to tell him she would. But she didn't, instead she shook her head, seemingly to rid herself of her current thoughts and turned her attention back to him.

"Should we?" She asked indicating to the closed door to the lighthouse.

Nodding Jason joined her at the door and letting her open it he did a quick sweep before allowing her in, following closely behind. Stepping into the center of the tower, past the broken boards littering the floor, Jason came to a halt behind Georgie, who stood looking up.

Flicking off the flashlight and turning his gaze upwards too, Jason took in the sight of the clear night sky above them and the sheer number of stars. Georgie reached back and found his hand, taking it in her own and Jason moved his other hand to rest gently at her waist.

For a minute it felt like time stood still.

He had never experienced anything like that minute, losing all sense of time, place and person. It would have been disorienting if it weren't for Georgie's hand grasping his, keeping him grounded.

Placing a kiss on the top of the back of Georgie's head he broke the silence that surrounded them.

"Thank you, thank you for sharing this with me," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You're welcome," she replied, her voice no louder than his.

And saying no more they both stood for a long time staring up into the endless night sky.


	4. Chapter Four

**In the Aftermath**  
 _Head + Heart Series_ , Part Three  
Sequel to **lonely (too long)**

 _Love is blindness_  
 _I don't want to see_

-U2, _Love is Blindness_ (Jack White cover)

Chapter Four

Two funerals and the year wasn't even half over.

This time Georgie was attending the memorial service of Lorenzo Alcazar, who died a week ago. Looking around her, she took in the somber but elegant setting of the Alcazar mansion as well as the elite members of the Port Charles mafia, who were milling around the room. She recognized all of them, but only knew Sonny Corinthos personally, though she had spoken to a couple of others on a few occasions.

Including the rather large man who stood in front of her in the line of people offering their condolences to Skye.

At that moment it occurred to her how strange it was that the daughter of the police commissioner, the biological daughter of a WSB agent, knew and interacted so naturally with as many members of the New York mob as she did.

Shaking her head she stepped forward and listened as the man in front of her apologized to Skye for the loss of her husband. Skye murmured something in return and he kissed her hand before moving on, leaving Georgie standing in front of a surprised redhead.

"Georgie, what are you doing here?" Skye asked her, genuine confusion lacing through her voice.

What was she doing here? Georgie thought to herself. But she didn't have an immediate answer and told her that.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I just felt like I should come."

Skye's cold hands enveloped her own and soon the older redhead was drawing Georgie into a brief embrace. "Thank you," she said.

"I..." Georgie started to say she was sorry, that she was sorry for Skye's loss, and she was sorry for Lorenzo's death, but looking into Skye's face she realized that was the wrong thing to say. Yes, Skye looked sad, but she also looked relieved, more relieved than anything else. She looked free. Taking a deep breath Georgie said, "I wanted to be here for you, I wanted to let you know that I'm here for you."

For the first time since seeing her, Skye actually looked like she might cry, instead she once again embraced Georgie and asked, "would you mind sitting with me?"

Tightening the hug briefly Georgie nodded and Skye let her go and motioning to one of the guards in the room she instructed him to seat Georgie in the front row, next to where she would be sitting. Letting the man lead the way, Georgie was extremely aware of the curious eyes watching her, wondering the same thing as Skye but for a different reason, what was the police commissioner's daughter doing there.

She was especially aware of Sonny and Carly's curious gazes as she was seated in the front row. The row that would be virtually empty, save for Skye and Georgie, once the service actually began.

Taking her seat, Georgie caught sight of the large portrait of Lorenzo placed at the front of the room. Seeing him made her think about him and her relationship with him and his family.

Once again she was struck by how bizarre her being there actually was. Once upon a time she and Maxie had been kidnapped by his brother, Luis, and while the other man didn't hurt them the experience should have caused her to be wary of Lorenzo. And she had been, especially after locking Sage in the freezer. An action that lead to the other girl's death. By all rights, according to the mob, Lorenzo should have killed her, or had her killed, but he hadn't.

Then there was everything that happened with Diego. It had been Lorenzo's apologies that had driven her to reach out to Diego in prison, which she still had mixed feelings about. Because, while she had been happy to get to know the real young man behind the troubled exterior, she also lamented his role in the breakup of her marriage to Dillon. Lorenzo, though, had been thankful to her for everything that she had done for his son and after his death he had told her that he had extended his protection to her. She hadn't known exactly what that meant but assumed it made her off limits.

For all that Lorenzo had been to other people, he had always been good to her.

* * *

Signing his name for the last time, Jason went over the stack of papers in front of him and satisfied that everything was in order he slid them back into the envelope and sealed it. It was an agreement over the division of Alcazar's territories, drawn up by Skye, and agreed upon by all of the families in Port Charles. Sonny had signed off earlier, but Jason, because of his role in Sonny's organization also needed to give his okay.

Surprisingly it had been amicable, mostly because while Alcazar had been a major player in the international arms scene in Port Charles his role had been minor.

Hearing the door open, Jason lifted his head and watched as Sonny entered the office wearing the same clothes he'd worn to Alcazar's memorial service that had taken place earlier in the day.

"How did it go?" Jason asked, getting up from Sonny's chair, allowing the other man to take his place at the desk.

Rubbing his hand over his face Sonny shrugged and leaned back. "All of the families were there, playing their roles, offering their condolences to Skye," Sonny said. "Who played the role of grieving widow perfectly," he added wryly.

Jason stood silently as he listened to Sonny's description of the memorial, making a mental note to check with Max, who had accompanied Sonny, to fill in any of the details.

"There was nothing out of the ordinary?" Jason asked, once Sonny was finished.

"No, well Georgie Jones was there. I thought that was a little strange," Sonny added. Had he been looking at Jason, Sonny would have witnessed the other man's stoic composure break momentarily.

Faltering for only a second Jason quickly gathered his thoughts and prompted Sonny. "Georgie Jones was there?"

"Yeah, she sat in the front row with Skye," Sonny elaborated. "I think she was still there when we left, too."

Jason's mind was racing as he tried to process what Sonny was telling him. Why was Georgie at the memorial service? Why? Why had she been there? And why did the thought of her being there scare him?

Sonny, however, didn't give it much more thought and changed the subject to Alcazar's territory and the papers. They discussed the matter for a few minutes before the phone rang and Sonny answered. Excusing himself Jason left the office and found Max. Handing him the envelope he asked him about the memorial and again the only thing the guard found strange was Georgie's presence.

By the time he'd finished talking with Max Jason was practically itching to find Georgie, but he couldn't understand why.

Finding his way to the docks Jason thought over the places where Georgie might be, but instinctively he knew where he would find her.

Making his way back to his apartment Jason took the stairs rather than the elevator, trying to prolong the inevitable. Hesitating at his door he played with his keys for a moment before gripping them tightly in his fist and making his way through the unlocked door.

He spotted Georgie almost immediately. She was standing in front of the window wearing a black short sleeved dress, the late afternoon light pouring over her catching the lighter blonde highlights in her hair. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her stomach, almost defensively. She turned to face him as soon as she heard him close the door.

Dread filled his bones at the look on her face.

He didn't say anything to her, he only watched as she made her way toward the couch where she sat down at the very edge. Reaching out she picked up a book from the coffee table and held it up.

"Have you read it yet," she asked.

"No, not yet," he replied, moving to the kitchen where he let his keys fall on the table with a loud clang. The sound was harsh and only added to the palpable tension filling the air.

"Oh," she murmured before putting the copy of _Jane Eyre_ back where it had been. Silence filled the room as Jason waited for her to say what she had come to say, steeling himself for whatever was about to come.

"You killed Lorenzo," she said, looking down at her hands briefly before finally lifting her gaze to meet his. "I know you did. I don't need or want you to deny it or acknowledge it, because I know you did."

He tried to read her face, her body language, her tone, but he couldn't, she was a blank slate giving nothing away. Instead he let her talk and tried to anticipate when the final blow, that because of his life style she couldn't be around him anymore, would come.

"Skye knows too," Georgie continued, looking away. "She knows that you killed him, but she isn't angry about it. She isn't vowing revenge. She has all of the Alcazar resources at her disposal but she isn't going to use them. I know she won't because not once did she mention justice for Lorenzo and I know, I know," she repeated, "that she doesn't want it. Something happened. Something I don't know about, something I don't want to know about, something only Skye and you and maybe Sonny knows, but it warranted his death."

She paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "I also know that in part it was revenge for Alan's death, the role Lorenzo played at the Metro Court. I know that much Jason," she said looking at him once again.

Jason thought to speak then but she wasn't finished. "And I don't blame you for that."

Surprised, Jason cocked his head to the side and stared at her in shocked confusion, waiting for her to continue.

"I think I would've done the same thing," she confessed. "You know the logical portion of my brain is telling me to leave. Leave and not look back. To go back to the way it was, before..." She trailed off. Shutting her eyes a flash of pain crossed over her face and Jason fought to recover from that blow and mentally he was almost begging her not to continue but she did. "But I can't and I don't want to. I won't, even though I know it would be the safest thing to do," she told him, her voice thick with unshed tears.

Jason gripped the back of the kitchen table chair and hunching over he let out the breath he had been holding. Relief coursed through his body. He wasn't going to lose her but looking back up and at her he realized that she was still trying to make peace with her decision. Tightening his grip on the chair he fought the urge to go to her, no matter how much he wanted to he knew it wasn't the right time.

Swiping at a tear that fell to her cheek, Georgie took a deep breath and continued. "I don't know everything you do," she said. "I have a vague idea of what this world, your world, Lorenzo and Diego's world is like. And I can't say that it doesn't scare me, because it does."

She paused, looking off at something he couldn't see, a confused look on her face. She started to say something but stopped. Finally she turned to him and said, "you know it's kind of strange but if things had been different between Diego and I, if he hadn't played his role in breaking up Dillon and I, and if I hadn't been with him just to get back at Dillon, I would have been part of this world anyway."

Jason's body stiffened with jealousy at the thought of her with Diego and he fought the urge to throw the chair he was still holding on to.

"But I don't think I could have accepted it. I would have fought him every step of the way, made demands of him," Georgie admitted. "But with you, it's different and I don't know why."

She looked at him almost as if he could give her an answer, but he couldn't.

"I just know that I can't lose you," she finished quietly.

Letting go of the chair that was serving to anchor him, Jason crossed to Georgie and crouched down in front of her. He wanted to touch her but didn't, instead he clasped his hands in front of him. Feeling her watchful gaze he fought to find the words he wanted to say to her.

"I can't lose you either," Jason finally said. "I don't know how or when but I've come to depend on you more than anyone else. I can't make any promises, but I need you to know that I will do everything I can to keep my business from touching you."

Georgie nodded but didn't say anything. Wringing her hands she looked at him searchingly and asked, "where do we go from here?"

Jason didn't answer her and silence enveloped the pair as they struggled to find the answer to her question. Where did they go from there?

* * *

Author's Notes:

I started writing this chapter before chapter three, which is why it's up so quickly. This chapter had a lot of angst in it for two reasons, 1. I love angst and 2. because this had to happen. I felt it would've been out of character if Georgie didn't question Jason about Lorenzo's death and for that matter didn't question herself. But in the end, love is blind. So yeah, this had to happen, but don't worry I'm not going to start their relationship from scratch. They're going to move forward from here.

There are 2/3 more chapters to this story then I'll be moving on to the next one in the series. I feel like I'm on a bit of a roll with this one so I hope to update more often, but I hope that you guys will bear with me.

I also wanted to extend my thanks and appreciation for all of the reviews, favorites, etc. Every time I post a new chapter/story you guys never cease to amaze me with your responses to this very unusual pair. So thank you.

AN Edit: To the guest reviewer asking about the age difference, it's 15 years. Georgie was born in 1988, Jason in 1973. Hope you see this!


	5. Chapter Five

**In the Aftermath**  
 _Head + Heart series_ , part three  
Sequel to **lonely (too long)**

Chapter Five

To say that Georgie had accepted what Jason did for a living would be a lie, saying that she was willing to turn a blind eye to it was closer to the truth.

And it was an approach Jason didn't mind; in fact the more he thought about it the more he appreciated it. First, it meant that she hadn't compromised her beliefs in law and order by accepting what he did for Sonny. If she had, he might have felt compelled to end their friendship himself, he didn't want her to change who she was for him. Second, it meant a division between what he did for a living and his personal life, which didn't happen very often for him. Most importantly, it meant they were still friends.

In the six weeks since Lorenzo's death Jason and Georgie had worked at rebuilding their friendship, something that was surprisingly easy once Georgie decided on how she was going to approach the issue of his line of work. Once her decision was made there was no looking back for her. She knew that Jason meant far too much to her for this to come in the way of their relationship. She knew that one day it may come back to haunt her and that one day she would have to answer for her decision but for the moment she wasn't going to worry about it.

But while they were able to move forward they both recognized that their relationship had changed. Matured was the word Georgie had mentally applied to describe the change, she knew who he was, what he had done, what he did do, but wanted to be friends with him despite it all. However, with her realization came another, that while she knew a lot about Jason, there were some things he didn't know about her.

The thought made her uncomfortable, but not because she had some big dark secret to hide. There were simply things that she kept to herself, things she had never told anyone, that she couldn't imagine telling anyone. Not even Jason.

Shaking her head, Georgie rid herself of the stray thought and tried to focus on the task at hand. She had texted Jason earlier asking him if it was alright if she hid out at his apartment for the day. He agreed, even though he wasn't going to be there, but had asked her why she needed to hide. She'd replied that she would tell him later but added that it was sister stuff.

The truth was that Maxie knew a girl who had a cousin who had a friend that they thought she might like and all three girls were trying to set them up. And while Georgie's first thought was to make up another fake boyfriend, a gut reaction that made her cringe with embarrassment, she instead chose to hide from her sister and avoid the potential of a blind date altogether. It wasn't that she didn't think about going out with this guy, but after looking him up Facebook she immediately knew that he was too much like Dillon and had told Maxie (who told Janine and the cousin) thank you but that she wasn't interested. But that didn't stop Maxie from pushing the issue.

Georgie knew that her sister had the best of intentions. Maxie was in a happy relationship with Coop and wanted the same for Georgie, but she was going about it the wrong way.

So it was Maxie's persistence that drove her into hiding and a near constant stream of thoughts and a lack of distraction that had prompted Georgie to take up her current project. Organizing Jason's books.

For almost a year Georgie had been visiting Jason at his apartment on the docks and for almost a year most of his things had remained in boxes. Carly, once Jason told her where he was living last Christmas, had taken it upon herself to organize and do a little bit of decorating for him. Of course the end result had looked fantastic, especially the kitchen, but the stacks of boxes containing his books hadn't been touched which detracted from all of Carly's touches.

Unable to concentrate on the book she'd brought with her Georgie had texted Jason again asking for his permission to unpack those boxes, which he readily gave, and once she'd figured out his system she set to work.

Lost in her work Georgie didn't realize she wasn't alone until she heard the floorboard squeak behind her. Spinning around Georgie let out with a breath of relief when she saw Jason, but then she noticed the look on his face and realized that she must have been singing. The smile that had been forming on her face when she saw him quickly disappeared.

"I didn't know you could-"

Georgie shut him down before he could finish his sentence. "I don't want to talk about it."

Temporarily thrown off guard it took Jason a solid minute to regain his bearings. "Okay," was Jason's only reply.

"Okay," she repeated. Breathing a sigh of relief she turned back to the bookshelf and added the last few books from the box she was working on.

"It looks good," Jason said, changing the subject.

"Thanks."

Georgie stepped back and standing next to him she admired her work. Not all of the white shelves that lined the entire wall were full, there was still some space for more books or if he wanted to, that is if Carly wanted to, there was also some space for photos or knick-knacks. Georgie had some ideas of her own but didn't want to take the chance that Carly or someone else would question Jason about a sudden ability at interior design.

Looking at Jason from the corner of her eye she felt the urge to say something, to thank him for not pressuring her into talking but she was also afraid of returning to the subject. So she let it drop, but she felt horribly guilty in the process.

"So why are you hiding from Maxie?" Jason asked, turning his attention to her.

Embarrassed, she explained the situation to him as she emptied the last box. "It's easier to avoid dates when I'm busy with work or school or volunteering, but on my days off, when I don't have an excuse, it's a little harder. Especially when Maxie can be so," She paused searching for the right word. "Dogged."

Jason was silent for a moment before finally asking her, "why don't you date? There must be plenty of guys who ask."

There was something in Jason's voice that she couldn't pinpoint and she would have tried harder to identify it but she was too distracted by finding an answer to his question. Why didn't she date? What was she waiting for?

 _You're waiting for him_ , a little voice in the back of her mind whispered. _Don't be ridiculous_ , she countered with a scoff.

"I don't think the idea that there are guys want to ask you out is ridiculous," Jason said making Georgie realize that she had said the last part of her thought out loud.

Waving her hand dismissively she said, "That's not what I meant. I just don't know why I don't date."

"Is it because of Dillon?"

There it was again, that tone in his voice. What did that tone mean?

"No, it's not because of Dillon," she replied. "Dillon and I, well we're a nice memory, but that's all we are, a memory."

Had Georgie not decided at that moment to turn away from Jason and make her way to the kitchen she would have seen Jason's shoulders relax and the tension leave his face. But she did.

"Anyway, I could ask you the same thing. Why don't you date?" Looking in the refrigerator for something to eat, she quickly amended her question. "Better yet, why don't you ever have any food? I'm starving," she said, then, as if to emphasize her complaint, her stomach growled.

Jason shrugged and said, "I get take out or eat at Sonny's house, or Carly's."

"Carly cooks?" Georgie asked her surprise evident in her voice.

"No!" Jason replied with more emphasis than Georgie was used to seeing from him. "She has someone who cooks for her."

"That makes more sense," she admitted. "I suppose I could run to the store, pick up some food and cook something for us," Georgie said thoughtfully, running through the mental list of recipes she knew by heart.

"Or if you don't mind waiting, I know a place. It's about forty-five minutes out of town," he suggested.

Georgie thought about it for a minute before agreeing. "Well, between grocery shopping and cooking it would probably take just as much time. So why not." Grabbing her purse from the couch and stuffing her book into it she asked, "so what kind of place is this?"

"Do you like barbeque?"

* * *

It was shortly after eight o'clock when Jason and Georgie hit the halfway point on their drive home. The summer sky was still bright as Jason drove the winding road through the trees. Georgie, filled with barbeque, coleslaw and French fries, watched the scenery pass sleepily from the passenger seat. Resting her head against the headrest she tried to come up with an excuse to tell Maxie when she got home. She honestly hadn't expected to be out this late, but once they'd arrived at the restaurant the time seemed to fly and if she hadn't checked her watch when she went to the bathroom they might have stayed even longer.

To be honest Georgie had been tempted to ignore the time and stay longer. This was the first time she and Jason had ever hung out in public, the first time she didn't feel the need to hide or make up an excuse for why she would be talking to him and it felt great. Granted it didn't make her want to rush home and tell Maxie, Mac and Robin that 'Hey, Jason Morgan is basically my best friend' or to hear Carly possibly accuse her of trying to gain evidence for Mac, but it was nice.

Basking in the feeling Georgie let her eyes drift shut but just as she felt herself dozing off she felt Jason slow the car and say, "what the hell?"

Opening her eyes Georgie spotted the man standing in the middle of the road next to a Land Rover with its hood up and smoke coming from the engine. Turning to Jason she said, "You're going to stop right?"

Jason nodded his head and pulled over to the side of the road right behind the stopped vehicle. Unbuckling his seatbelt he said, "stay in the car."

Georgie agreed but unbuckled her own seatbelt. She watched as Jason approached the man and the two appeared to attempt a conversation but soon they were reduced to pointing, hand gestures, and head nods and shakes. Soon enough Jason turned to her and mentioned that she should join them and quickly getting out of the SUV she joined the pair just as a low moan came from the back of the vehicle.

Georgie's eyes widened when she noticed the very pregnant woman in the backseat, hunched over as what Georgie could only guess was a contraction hit.

"You don't speak Japanese, do you?" Jason asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"No," Georgie replied quickly, facing the haggard looking Japanese man in front of them. Shaking her head for his benefit she watched as disappointment crossed over his face but he wasn't going to be deterred, not when his wife and child were potentially in danger. So he once again pointed to the vehicle's smoking engine and his wife, then showed her his phone which didn't have a signal. At that moment Jason also showed her his own phone and shook his head. He didn't have a signal either and chances were very good her phone would be out of range too.

A stronger moan came from the couple's car and Georgie once again looked at the woman. Mentally she had timed the contraction and was disturbed to note how close they were together.

"We'll get her into our car and take her to the closest hospital," Jason said, ready to move but Georgie shook her head.

"She won't make it," Georgie replied. Getting the man's attention she pointed to herself and said, "help."

He understood immediately but looked concerned. Jason also looked at her questioningly and asked, "do you think you can do this?"

Georgie nodded her head without hesitation but waited until the man gave permission before moving to the woman's side, with the two men following closely behind. The woman looked up at her and seemed to be relieved to see another woman. Smiling Georgie introduced herself and said she was going to try and help her. Catching onto Georgie giving her name the woman only replied by giving her name, Fumiko, before another contraction hit.

Urging Fumiko onto her back she turned to Jason and told him to get whatever emergency supplies he had in the car. He was gone before she could blink an eye. However, once Fumiko was comfortable Georgie hesitated. Presumably the other woman knew what Georgie needed to do to help her but how do you warn a woman who doesn't speak your language that a complete stranger was about to get to know her intimately.

Sighing Georgie murmured to herself in German about how she wished the other woman spoke German since it was the only other language she knew well.

Almost immediately Fumiko's head sprang up, her eyes alight with happiness, she replied in a mixture of Japanese and German. " _Hai! Ich spreche Deutsch!_ "

Jason returned at that moment with a load of emergency supplies and Georgie turned to him, elated she said, "she speaks German! I speak German!"

But before he could respond another contraction hit and Georgie went to work. Jason watched in awe as she went through the things he'd brought her before donning a pair of gloves and shooing him away. Turning his attention to the engine Jason wondered how Georgie knew what to do.

Focusing on repairing the radiator hose that had burst Jason listened as the two women communicated in German, sometimes haltingly as one or the other fought to find the right words. No sooner had he finished with the engine did the sound of a baby crying fill the air. The husband raced around the car to Georgie's side to cut the child's umbilical cord and just as he was gently lowering the hood Jason watched as Georgie was given the honor of handing the newborn over to it's mother. She waited for the placenta to arrive but after that was done she stepped back and let the family have some time alone.

A huge smile was plastered on her face as she walked toward Jason and giddy with excitement she threw her arms around his neck. Catching onto her elation Jason hugged her back and she exclaimed, "I did it! I really did it!"

"Yeah, you did," Jason replied, awe lacing his voice. "I'm so proud of you."

Pulling away from him she grinned at him through a light sheen of tears. "Thank you."

Someone cleared their throat behind them and turning they found the new father standing next to them, happy tears in his own eyes. He indicated that they should follow him back. Fumiko was sitting up slightly, her child cradled in her arms and a huge smile on her face. Looking up at them she said, " _Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar._ "

"She says that she's very thankful," Georgie translated for Jason's benefit before replying. " _Mit Vergnügen_."

The man then asked his wife something in Japanese, she replied lowly so neither Georgie nor Jason could hear her and once she was done the husband nodded and addressed the pair. " _Danke_ ," he replied in German with a heavy Japanese accent.

Knowing that the word meant 'Thank You,' Jason asked Georgie a similar question, "How do you say you're welcome in German?"

" _Bitteschön_ ," she murmured. And just like the other man Jason replied in broken German.

The two women shared a look before Georgie asked if they knew how to get to the nearest hospital and Fumiko nodded and pointed out the GPS unit attached to the dashboard. They spoke for a few minutes more in German with Georgie letting her know that there would probably be a translator at the hospital and that they would make sure everything was okay before the woman thanked her again.

Looking up at her husband, who was sitting in the driver's seat, she said something in Japanese and he seemed to agree with her, giving a vigorous nod of his head.

"Jinchiro George," she said, letting Georgie know that they would be naming their son after her and again they shared a smile.

" _Zum Wohl_ ," Georgie said tearfully, wishing her good health, as she closed the door.

Joining Jason she watched as the car sped off into the distance. Wiping at the few tears that fell she looked up at Jason and told him that they named their son after her.

"How did you know what to do?" Jason asked, wiping away a tear that had fallen to her cheek.

Georgie shrugged and explained, "well for one thing I wasn't born at a hospital, I was born at Lukes."

"You were?" Jason asked.

She nodded and said, somewhat amused. "I think you were there to, but I was born before your accident so you wouldn't remember. And you were pretty young, too. Anyway, I've always related to those stories about babies being born on the side of the road during a snowstorm and I guess I wanted to be prepared. I also, um, I'm um," she hemmed and hawed over the admission, but Jason was patient and finally she finished her thought. "I've been giving a lot of thought to what I want to do, what I want to go into, and I had it narrowed down to either something to do with the law or medicine. Recently I decided that I want to become a midwife."

"A midwife? Do those exist anymore?" Jason asked.

"Oh yeah," Georgie replied enthusiastically before launching into an explanation about modern midwives that lasted through them getting back into the SUV and on the road.

The corners of Jason's lips turned up as Georgie finished her lecture and he said, "I think you're going to make a great midwife, especially after today."

"My first birth," she murmured as it hit her.

Sensing that Georgie was lost in the thought Jason let a comfortable silence envelop the inside of the vehicle. It was well past dark by the time they returned to Port Charles and not wanting Georgie to have to take the bus home he offered to drop her off a block from her house.

Coming to a stop, Jason turned the car off and Georgie turned to him and said, "about this afternoon-"

But before she could continue Jason interrupted her and said, "I said that it was okay. You don't have to talk about it, besides, I think I understand."

"Frisco." The name was Georgie's only reply but Jason inclined his head slightly, letting her know that he knew. Breathing a sigh of relief she said, "thank you." Reaching over she gave him a quick hug before slipping out of the car. Pausing she smiled and said, "goodnight Jason."

"Night Georgie," came the low reply as she gently shut the door.

It wasn't until Georgie shut the front door behind her that she heard a vehicle start in the distance and drive away. Smiling and locking the door behind her she turned around to find Maxie standing in her path, her arms crossed.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

* * *

Surprise! I'm going to admit that part of the reason why I didn't post this sooner was that I was a little worried about altering Georgie's character in the way that I did, giving her the ability to sing. So if you guys think this is a stretch I'll replace the chapter and take that out. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up as I'm going out of town for a week and I have some personal stuff to address but I'll try for sooner rather than later. It definitely helps to write and get my mind off of reality. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and Georgie's character development and as always thank you so much for your reviews, PMs, favorites, and alerts.


	6. Chapter Six

**In the Aftermath**  
 _Head + Heart Series_ , Part Three  
Sequel to **lonely (too long)**

 _And with one kiss_  
 _You inspired a fire of devotion_  
 _That lasted for twenty years_  
 _What kind of man loves like this?_  
-Florence + the Machine, _What Kind of Man_

Chapter Six

One year.

One night.

One year ago she was sitting in this same spot when Jason came bounding down the stairs and in one single night changed her life forever.

The thought sounded too dramatic for her taste and she would've never spoken the words out loud, but it was the truth. That night in August, one year ago, her life changed. Even if she wanted to she would never be able to go back to the person she was before that night, before Jason. She couldn't because she wasn't the same person.

On the surface, to her family, her friends and co-workers, nothing had changed, she was still the same Georgie she'd been last year and the year before that. But on the inside and in the secret, second life she lived with Jason she was a different person. It was difficult to explain, even to herself, but she knew that she was different, she felt it in her bones. She saw it every day in the mirror and how she approached life. She no longer saw the world in black and white, but in shades of gray.

Only Maxie seemed to sense that something was different with her sister, but couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. At first she'd speculated that Georgie had a boyfriend but Georgie's simple, truthful denial made her rethink the assumption. Eventually she'd chalked it up to Georgie settling on a career choice once her sister had informed her that she'd begin training to become a midwife. The explanation made sense but the way Maxie looked at her sometimes made Georgie think that maybe her older sister knew something else.

One thing was for certain, Maxie didn't know about Jason just like Carly didn't know about Georgie but both knew there was something different about their best friends. Remarkably though neither one pushed to find out what it was, instead they were happy to see Jason and Georgie at peace.

The sound of heavy footsteps on the docks pulled Georgie from her thoughts and caused her heart to skip a beat. Turning to the right she watched as Jason came down the stairs, only this time he wasn't alone.

Sonny and the guard Max were with him and the three were talking but too quietly for Georgie to hear anything. Max saw her first and cleared his throat loudly before pointing in her direction. Sonny glanced over at her and gave her a slight nod, which she returned, but Jason's gaze lingered on her for a moment longer and she could see the recognition bloom in his eyes.

"Should I-do you need me to," she indicated over her shoulder subtly asking if she should leave the area, but Sonny gave her one of his trademark grins and shook his head.

"No, you're fine," he replied. "But you should probably head home, it isn't safe out here this late."

Georgie returned his smile with one of her own and thanked him for his concern but assured him that she would be fine. Surely he had to know that Alcazar's protection still extended to her, at least according to Skye. She watched as they closed their circle once again for a few minutes before parting, Sonny heading off to his warehouse, a goodbye directed at her and Max following closely behind. Jason made for the stairs but paused just out of sight, one hand resting on the banister, until he was sure that Sonny and Max were gone.

Turning Jason started to make his way to her side but she quickly shook her head and standing she slung the long strap of her purse over her head and joined him near a large stack of crates ready to be shipped. While no one ever thought to question Jason about his being around her, Georgie often received inquiring glances and the occasional interrogation about why she was talking to him, or rather why he would be talking to her. So in an effort to avoid that they tried to keep their interactions as discrete as possible, not carrying out conversations in plain sight.

"Hi." Georgie greeted him lowly and with a small smile, both of which he returned, and catching his eye she knew immediately what he was thinking.

For a long time neither said a word.

Georgie was the one to break the silence. "We never talk about it," she said, jumping into what was on her mind head first. "About last year, what happened between us. We've never talked about it. Why?"

"I don't know," Jason responded with a quick shrug of his shoulders. "And we should, because I never thanked you."

"For what?" She asked curiously.

"For not letting it go any further, beyond that kiss, because you were right, at the time it would've hurt both of us. I hate the thought that we could've gone further that night and that I would've hurt you." He paused and cleared his throat. "You told me that night that you didn't want to hurt me and I never want to hurt you. I don't think I've told you that."

"You don't have to tell me, I know that you would never do anything to intentionally hurt me," Georgie told him, her eyes reflecting the sincerity in her voice. Thinking over his admission Georgie bravely decided to make one of her own. Taking the chance, Georgie took a deep breath and said, "you should probably know how hard it was for me to turn you away." Seeing the subtle look of surprise on his face she felt her cheeks heat up and looking away she continued. "I thought about it, I thought about how it would hurt Dillon. How good it felt. But then I remembered you. Your blood on my hands, your tears on my shoulder and I couldn't do that to you. No matter how much I wanted what you were offering to give me."

Unable to look at him after her confession she closed her eyes when she felt him move closer to her, so close she could feel the heat of his body brush against her own. She waited, a feeling of lightheadedness sweeping over her as she tried to anticipate what would come next, expecting the 'you're a sweet girl, but' speech.

It never came, instead she felt one of his hands trail up her bare arm leaving an electric sensation in its wake. Leaning into the palm of his hand when it came to a rest at the back of her head she couldn't help the shaky sigh that escaped her lips when he moved even closer and she felt his warm breath on her shoulder.

His movements stilled and not touching her he said, "We shouldn't." His voice tight and controlled, but reluctant all at the same time. "This won't work."

"I know," Georgie replied mournfully.

She knew he was right, friendship between them was stretch and anything more was completely unrealistic. She knew it in her heart but it didn't stop her from wanting it, from wanting him so badly that she felt she might break if something, anything didn't happen. A tear slipped passed her closed lids, sliding down her cheek and passing onto the palm of his hand, tracing a route over the veins in his wrist and down his arm. Hearing him say her name under his breath prompted her to lift her head and turning his face toward hers she watched him struggle with whatever was happening between the two of them.

Saving him from making the choice Georgie closed the space between them. She kissed one of his cheeks lightly, and then the other, peppering kisses over his chin and at the corners of his mouth with the same amount of pressure.

The moment their lips finally met they both gave up control as Georgie let Jason press her up against one of the crates, his body covering hers almost completely. Gently gripping at the hair near his neck Georgie guided this kiss, which was slow and deep, nothing like either of the first two the pair had shared.

Georgie knew that even if this was the last kiss they ever shared, even if they went back to being friends, or even if they didn't remain close she wouldn't regret this kiss. She knew that she couldn't let this moment pass either of them by, the feel of his body against hers and the sensation of his lips moving with her own.

Briefly Georgie's mouth left his, her lips moving back down his chin and down the skin of his throat, and pressing against his pulse point she felt the groan that emanated from deep within him reverberating throughout his body. She felt Jason slide his hand into her hair and tilting her head back he brought his lips to hers once more.

The intensity of their kiss increased as Jason urged her mouth to open to his, coaxing her tongue intimately with his own. Georgie moaned lowly when Jason brushed his hand against the side of her breast before resting on her hip. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders Georgie pressed her body as close to his as she possibly could, losing herself in him as much as he had lost himself in her.

But somewhere, in the backs of their minds they were still aware of their surroundings and the moment two male voices broke through the haze that had enveloped them they reluctantly broke their kiss. Listening as the two voices drew closer Jason carefully guided Georgie further into the shadows of the shipping crates, effectively hiding them from view.

Their bodies still pressed together they listened as Lucky and Nikolas carried on a muffled conversation unaware that the pair were hiding just out of view. Pressing her face into Jason's side Georgie tried desperately to gain some control over her breathing as Jason's heavy pants brushed hotly against her ear.

Looking past Jason's shoulder Georgie listened intently as Nikolas's voice faded away and silence filled the air around them. They waited until the sharp ring of a phone filled the silence causing Georgie to jump at the sound, but Jason held still as Lucky answered the phone. They both stiffened as Lucky's voice grew louder and clearer. Eyes trained straightforward Georgie watched the opening between the shipping crates, knowing that if Lucky passed by them and if he turned for any reason he would see them there. Jason knew it too and held his breath as Lucky passed by them, still talking on his phone.

"I don't know Lulu." Those four words were the only ones the pair heard before Lucky was once again out of hearing range and both let out with relieved sighs.

Jason braced his palms on the wall above Georgie as she pressed her forehead into his shoulder. That had been a close call. With her head still resting against him she asked him in a quiet voice, "What are we?"

Pushing away from the wall Jason shook his head and cupped her head in his hands. "I don't know," he replied. "I know that we're something that has to be hidden, I know that we would never last if anyone else knew about us."

The truth stung. Blinking back her tears she shook her head in denial and said, "You're wrong."

"Maybe I am. I hope I am, but just in case I'm not I want this, whatever it is, to last as long as it can," Jason said.

Unable to speak, Georgie simply nodded her head and closed her eyes as Jason pressed his lips to her forehead and by the time she opened them again he was gone, leaving her alone once again.

* * *

And that's a wrap on _In the Aftermath_. The next story in the Head + Heart series will be titled _Hold Me (in your beating heart)_ which will pick up with the Text Message Killer storyline but I'll spoil you right now and assure you that obviously Georgie isn't going to die. So be on the look out for that.

I have a lot planned for this series and if I'm going to accomplish everything I want to with it I need to pick up the pace, especially since I would also like to write other stories outside of this series. That's why I'm welcoming anyone to send me a PM if I go awhile without updating. Time seems to really fly by for me and I don't always notice how long it's been between updates, so don't hesitate. As always thank you so much for your support!

Btw, on a scale from 1-10 how much do you think romance novels have influenced my writing? ;^)


End file.
